robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars Arena
I'm reluctant to believe this new claim without proof. There has to be more to the story, no judge would rule in favour of vandals. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3184 Ed Hoppit might have lied to me. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sub-articles for individual series arena's I am proposing for sub-articles for the individual series with details on the Arena for that series to be added using these headings: General Description Details of the general layout Battle Arena Details of the Arena Hazards for that Series Arena Perimeter Details of all areas outside of the Battle arena including the Spectators area, presenters balcony and Roboteers boxes Changes to Arena Details of any changes to the arena from its previous incantation. plus a sub-article/article could be added with information on the Pits. The Arenas as I understand them are as follows: :1st Design:Series 1-2 :2nd Design:Series 3 :3rd Design:Series 4 :4th Design:Series 5-7, Extreme 1-2 Hope you like my proposal and feel free to comment on it with further ideas. pday2387 12:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm stoked with the idea. Go right ahead with it. TG (t ''' 23:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Other Arena Dimensions Does anyone know the size of the Drop Zone, CPZ's etc? I know the size of the Pit is mentioned in the article but there are no sizes for anything else. If anyone does know the sizes, we could add them to the article. Prodworthy 10:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Further Info on Scrapping Write-up of the court case http://www.bailii.org/ew/cases/EWHC/QB/2010/115.html Matt(Talk) 19:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hazards and Sub-articles I think the '''Early Hazards section should either be collapsed and merged into the rest of the article, or updated to include the hazards that weren't in the final series, otherwise it negates the point of a section for defunct hazards (speaking of PPZ and Flame Jets here) Secondly, seeing as the suggestor never delivered, I'll have a go at making the Series Arena pages if they're still wanted? I assume they should be called Robot Wars Arena/Series X Arena? Matt(Talk) 08:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :"Early hazards" in my book is everything that was retired before Extreme 1. Even thought the Disc of Doom was retired before the final season, I'm loath to call it "early." The PPZ's weren't retired so much as re-versioned, I'd support making them a sub-section of CPZ's. But flame jets, sure I agree those can be moved to early hazards. As for the Robot Wars Arena/Series X Arena do you think you can talk a whole page-length about each series version? I'd like to see how you're planning to lay it out before I give you the go-ahead; here, you can use your sandbox to show me the prototype: User:Obi-Have/Sandbox. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed redlink, and will move the flame jets and reformat PPZ in a second, see above for page format, but will post again. General Description Details of the general layout Battle Arena Details of the Arena Hazards for that Series Arena Perimeter Details of all areas outside of the Battle arena including the Spectators area, presenters balcony and Roboteers boxes Changes to Arena Details of any changes to the arena from its previous incantation. I will give you an example page in the morning Matt(Talk) 20:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Further to this, the trial page is now complete Matt(Talk) 10:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Problems We have a problem here. I have information to prove the location information wrong, I'll see what I can do about finding out the truth http://www.maybrick.co.uk/skeletron/index_files/Page910.htm http://splashwomble.netii.net/filmingseries5.html :Series 1 and 2: Docklands, razed to make room for Millenium Dome :Series 3: Elstree :Series 4: Park Street :Series 5/Extreme 1: Elstree :Series 6-7: RAF Newton :Extreme 2: RAF Newton If anyone could elaborate, I'd be much obliged Matt(Talk) 11:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know much about England's geography but is it possible that one is within the other? Wikipedia says that there's an Elstree Studios in Hertfordshire too; could that be the Elstree they were referring to? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Good spot, so this now makes me wonder about Newton.Elstree, because they certainly aren't the same thing. Matt(Talk) 13:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I've updated this with the information, as far as I know it now Matt(Talk) 17:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Appearances in Merchandise We could have a section on this page that lists the various links to the pages of the Arena in the video games, it could go at the top or the bottom of the page and doesn't have to be called Appearances in Merchandise. Anybody else in favour? Datovidny (talk) 15:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Don't see why not or better yet they could go in the "Incarnations of the Arena" section next to the appropiate version of the arena i.e. the Series 3 arena could have a line like this: :Games appeared: Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem --StalwartUK 16:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That isn't a bad idea, but I'll wait for more feedback before I act. Datovidny (talk) 16:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'd prefer Datovidny's idea of giving video game appearances its own subsection, rather than mixing it in with the real-life stuff. How about putting it at the bottom of the approriate version of the arena's page? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::That depends, can you distinguish every single arena? I mean, can you tell which ones are for the ED (GBA) or the Advanced Destruction game? If so, go ahead. Datovidny (talk) 17:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure what you mean, I thought we were just talking about the Robot Wars Arenas - in that case it's easy because the arena version is whatever series of Robot Wars the game coincides with. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What I meant was, if you would be able to tell what arena is being represented in each game, even though some are obvious, but you could still do your coincide method. Datovidny (talk) 18:27, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :A seperate merchandise section probably makes more sense. You could also add things like the Minibot Arena. --StalwartUK 06:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Complete remake I hope I'm not alone in this, but I really think the description for the arena hazards needs a complete makeover. Especially with the "early hazards" thing, which doesn't really achieve anything considering the current arena only has five hazards (including the CPZs). CrashBash (talk) 14:12, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Retractable wall-mounted spikes in Series 4 Re-watching series 4, I noticed a hazard I didn't even know existed. At the end of the King B3 vs Atomic fight in Heat A, the newly-immobilised King B3 is prodded by a red-tipped spike/spear that extends from the arena wall. Were they used often and I've simply never noticed them? Did they line the arena wall or were they just by the entrance ramps? Where should we include them in the page? And does anyone have a decent image of them? Here's what I'm talking about: MudnuK (talk) 11:07, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Oooo! Good find! I wonder if it was there for the filming of the first Heat and later removed. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:23, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Spotted the same one working in Heat B Pussycat vs RoboChicken. Maybe they were there throughout the series and removed afterwards? I'll keep my eyes peeled as I re-watch the series. They also make a recognisable 'pssht' sound when activated.MudnuK (talk) 12:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :And again in Heat E Major Tom vs 101. Same place. Seems likely they were there throughout but only present on either side of the entrance ramp. MudnuK (talk) 09:45, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Third Release Button After reading through Issue 3 of the Titan Robot Wars Magazine (both through Drop Zone Mk2's upload and my own copy of this particular issue), I thought it would be interesting to note that on P.31, there's a photo which shows the arena with a third release button on the right-hand wall. Can anyone else elaborate on what this button was intended for, and confirm whether it was the Drop Zone release button that was supposedly planned for Series 6, but abandoned before the series began? VulcansHowl (talk) 20:44, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't seen the picture, so I can't judge it. However, if I took a guess at it, I would say it was meant to be part of the arena but got removed once the BBC and Mentorn realized how confusing it was and how much money they would lose due to fixing the button and having JP keep redoing his commentary. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:24, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Here's Drop Zone mk2's scans of Issue 3, PP.30-31, the picture in question is at the top of p.31. VulcansHowl (talk) 13:36, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Based around how far away it is, its possible that it became the button for the floor flipper. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:42, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Possibly, but from what I can tell from this photo and comparing it to other photos of the Series 6 arena, the icon at the corner of the button looks like part of the icon depicting a 16-ton weight, which I presume was for the Drop Zone, unless I'm mistaken. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:03, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::Given its position, its very difficult to tell if it is the 16 ton drop zone button or the ff button. If a picture of the button in a different angle is found/uploaded and it shows the weight icon, then it is the drop zone button. Otherwise, it could be a button any of the hazards. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:15, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :Someone on the Facebook group has spotted the mysterious black button in Series 6, Heat J - a close observation can reveal the button as having a very different symbol to those used by the Pit and Floor Spinner buttons. One of the fellow group members also recognises the symbol as being a weight - while I still reckon that the button was meant to be used for the Drop Zone, the image quality makes it much more difficult to tell. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:07, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::It would be interesting to see the full image as to where that screenshot was pulled from. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 23:52, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: I obtained the screenshot from the part where Philippa interviews the Sumpthing team following the first melee. The button can be seen on the top-left corner - the original footage was so underexposed I had to adjust the first screenshot's exposure in Photoshop in order to make the button more visible. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 07:02, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::Might it just be a spare pit release button in case the current one got destroyed by a spinner? Jimlaad43(talk) 08:17, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::Could be, but I must emphasise that the icons on the button itself look significantly different to those found on either the Pit (self-explanatory side-on diagram) or Floor Spinner (swirl) buttons. Much bolder and slightly triangular-shaped, I might add. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:16, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Another sighting of the black button in Series 6, this time at the end of Armadrillo's post-battle interview in Heat D. From the Facebook link and the still I've obtained myself, I can clearly make out a 'P' at the end of the label immediately above the symbols. Possibly the best view we have of the button to date; I'm more convinced than ever that this was planned for the Drop Zone, having also checked the symbols on the top of this magazine image. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:33, September 10, 2018 (UTC)